Cookies!
by larryniamzayn
Summary: Warning Fluff and mention of Boyxboy and Girlxgirl! What happens when the funniest analogy ever, is finally complete. Totally random. Rated T cause I don't know how to rate.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. The incredibly fantastic Joss Whedon does. If I did, then Buffy Season 8 would not have happened-as I think the cartoon is dumb= and I would have made a movie instead. And more importantly, if I owned either, Angel would have ended properly! Wesley wouldn't have died and Gunn wouldn't have been close to death at the end. I both love and hate Joss for that ending. Now that I have effectively bored you to death with my rambling, Read on :)**

**Warnings slight mentions (like once or twice) of slash. Both Boyxboy and girlxgirl. And total NON-PLOT.**

**A/N Hi guys, now I know that I should be writing for my other stories as I haven't updated in months, but this idea just jumped into my head and I had to use it. Oh and by the way this happens 2 years after season 5 of Angel finishes, Wesley and Gunn don't die, and Illyria stays for Wes. And surprise! Cordie's in here. In know I'm really messing with cannon but its fanFICTION! So who cares?**

'Miss? Miss wake up please. The flight is over." Buffy slowly-apparently too slowly for the stewardesses' liking- floated back into consciousness. Blearily she smiled a sleepy smile at the annoyed stewardess, and made her way off the plane. As she made her way to luggage pick-up, she thought about the man that she hadn't seen in so long. The one that until very recently she had been determined to stay away from. Even when news of he's new condition had finally reached her in Rome.

Bending down to pick up her battered, and almost in two separate pieces, blue and white suitcase, Buffy recounted the first time she had learnt of her ex's new status.

-*Flashback*-

_"Buffy, Buff, you won't believe this!" shouted her best male friend Xander Harris as he ran down to the entrance hall of headquarters, where Buffy, her other best friend Willow Rosenberg and Buffy's younger sister Dawn were._

_"What's the matter Xan? Spike throw you out again? Because I can believe that! Although he'll probably be smitten with you by dinner again anyway" Willow remarked smartly. She had gotten a lot more confident and less like her mousey wallflower high school self since spending more time with Kennedy. Every Scooby member that remembered the old Willow was incredibly grateful for it. However Xander wasn't too appreciative of it at the moment, if the glare on his face was anything to go by. Dawn giggled a little at the two of them which made Xander remember why he had come over in the first place. Directing his gaze back to Buffy, who despite being mildly amused by the interaction gave him a curious look in return._

_"There's been a huge demon outbreak In Los Angeles lately and the slayerets found at why. Angel." He paused to take a look at everyone's expression at that. After gauging everyone reaction he continued._

_"According to the report I got, there was some huge plan to kill him. And unlike all the other ones that have been thought of" Buffy thought of Faith's two? Three? Attempts to kill Angel and snorted._

_"This one would have worked if it hadn't been for Angel's friends 'the fang gang' as Spike calls them. The plan was to turn Angel human and kill him then, because as a human he would be easier to kill than an ant" He held up a hand to stop Willow from interrupting when she opened her mouth to object. The Shanshu prophecy was the only thing that could make a souled-vampire human, and Spike had been that vampire._

_"I don't remember exactly what the report said but it had something to do with the restorative properties of Dragons. I don't know, something like that. Anyway. The 'Fang Gang" interrupted so the Demons didn't get a chance to kill Angel. Buff….He's…. Human."_

-*Flashback*-

Even after she had fully processed what Xander had told her Buffy refused to see him. She said that she had a lot of things to work through before she could ever be with him, in any way, shape or form. Getting out of the cab and paying the driver she embarrassingly recalled that stupid cookie dough analogy that she had come up with after receiving the amulet that had destroyed the Hellmouth, her former home, and had held Spike's soul in it after he had burnt to ash.

Looking at the castle-like hotel in front of her, she took a nervous breath, and tried to steady herself as she walked to the door. Cursing that damn man for making her still feel like after so many years. But she had learnt that no matter how far away from each they were, Buffy would always be truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with him. So with that in mind she opened the door and walked inside.

"Hi, I'm Gunn, this is Angel Investigations, we help the helpless, how can we help you**"(A/N is that right?)** a tall brown-haired dark-skinned guy standing in the middle of the foyer asked her.

"Umm, yes is Angel here?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Could I ask who wants to know?" The man- Gunn- asked a little suspiciously. Buffy couldn't fault him for that. Even after 6 months of Angel being human they must still be cautious. Buffy opened her mouth to answer when in walked three people. One un- familiar with purple skin and the other two were very familiar.

"Buffy?!" they both asked astonished.

"Wesley? Cordie?" Buffy asked just as surprised until she faintly remembered conversations in which people had said that they had been working for Angel. She just hadn't believed it until now.

"Buffy? What are you-"Wesley began to ask, when…

"Hang on Wes" Cordie interrupted "Angel! Get down here now, you lazy brooder!" Cordie yelled up the staircase.

"He'll be down in a sec. Now I have to ask, did you REALLY blow up the school again. And the MALL?!" Cordie questioned outraged.

"Wait. Again?" Gunn asked obviously very confused and wide eyed. The purple skin girl just kind of stood there as if she was surveying Buffy. This made Buffy hesitate just long enough for Cordie to jump in. Buffy rolled her eyes. Typical Cordie.

"Yeah the first time it was 'cause the mayor wanted to turn into a giant snake on our graduation day and eat us all. That was actually pretty fun. "The three of the them stared at Cordie incredulously.

"Oh come on Buffy, like you weren't the tiniest bit happy to see Snyder eaten?!" Cordie asked as if that was the stupidest thing ever. Once again Buffy was interrupted trying to answer a question by someone else walking into the room. This time however it was the person that she came to see.

"Buffy?" He kind of just froze on the stairs as if not believing that she was there. So Buffy took the initiative and moved to him. Unsure of what to say. Or how to say it. Buffy went for something that would hopefully explain why she was here without having to say it.

"I'm cookies." She said clearly, watching his face for a reaction. Distinctively she heard the others make confused sounds, but she kept her gaze locked firmly on Angel's. Noticing the very obvious tan that he was sporting, and that he must have been using the mirror to its full advantage cause he was wearing colours and he's hair was styled different. He's eyes opened almost cartoon wide, when he realized what she meant.

"Really?" he whispered like if he wasn't too sure if he got the meaning of that right. As an answer she closed the small distance between the two of them and kissed him. She heard Cordie say something that sounded like 'about time, he only had to wait half a year'. Buffy managed to block everything except Angel out when he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip.

**A/N Thank-you for reading this all the way through. I really appreciate it, and I would love if people reviewed and gave me an idea of what they thought of this. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be used to bake my cookies. Those cookies will be given to everyone who reviews, favorites and/or follows. And to everyone who picked up the One Direction song lyric gets 100 cookies, my personal respect and if they have any stories I will read them. :) Have an awesome day/night. Don't let anyone get you down, because you're all awesome.**

***Larryniamzayn* out!**


End file.
